twilight_paradoxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warrior Class
The Warrior Warriors are well versed in the art of leadership and combat. They believe in a set of heroes, veterans of past battles, and strive to remain true to those qualities that exemplify that deity. Warriors are not necessarily ‘bash and slash’ but also have skills that involve minor healing, law enforcement and party buffs. They aren’t relegated to a no-personality role either; you can be a time cop, enforcing the mandates of the TICS (Time Continuum Stability) agency, or a thug mercenary for hire by the highest bidder. Warriors contribute defensive and offensive capabilities to the Time Machine. Major Stat: STR Minor Stat: CON, AGI · Berserker o The Berserker is a normal warrior that is able to enter a heighted state during combat. They specialize in taking and dealing damage. · Commander o The Commander is a soldier that is trained in controlled combat and tactics. They can become masters of all forms of missile weapons. · Powerblade o The Powerblade draws upon ancient magic to empower their weapon to either help their allies or deal grievous damage to their foes. Time Machine Ability Arm Spaceship The warrior is able to specify armaments for a spaceship/Time Machine so that they are correctly balanced for offense and defense Min Attribute INT 60, STR 85 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: Military Tactics ' ' Passive Ability – Worship The warrior must choose one deity to worship. Changing worship throughout the characters lifetime is up to player and game masters discretion, but should be a major event, perhaps involving a quest or penalty. Artano Artano was the first to recognize the need to protect the time continuity from those that wish to exploit it. He was a tieless warrior and eventually settled into statesmanship. Some believe that when he passed, the universe took his spirit and used it for the exemplification of justice. The warrior can call Eye of Justice once every 8 hours Eye of Justice '''The warrior invokes the Eye of Justice for strength, giving them a +2 bonus to CON. HP is Recalculated. This does not persist through death. Gromman Gromman is the craftsman of the universe. Those that worship him can use the Hammer of Gromman once/day. '''Hammer of Gromman '''The Hammer of Gromman is placed upon the Warrior and gives them a +2 bonus to all melee damage. This does not persist through death. March March is the deity of teamwork and unity. He rewards those who follow his teachings with the ability to use Loyalty once/8 hours '''Loyalty '''Party members gain +2 STR and LUK for 4 hours. Passive Ability - Broken Blade/Empower Weapon The Powerblade is given a weapon to start that cannot be replaced or dual wielded with. It is naturally a 1d6 weapon; a broken sword. However, the Powerblade can empower their weapon at the cost of 4hp, giving them -5 AR per level and transforms the weapon into something much stronger at the player’s description; a 1d10 in damage for 3 rounds. The Powerblade gets this instead of Worship. '''Min Attribute: None Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: Smash Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: Melee HP: 2 Base Warrior Abilities Dirty Fighting The Warrior is trained in the “dirty tricks” needed to win a street fight: Throwing sand, kicking below the waist, beer bottles, you name it…anything that can even the odds. Each point gives -5 for opponents to hit in a street fight, and a +2 to hit for the rogue Min Attribute: STR 50 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None War Cry The warrior can emit a war cry and stun up to 2 targets for 1 round. Each point gives a 5% bonus against the targets WIL roll. Min Attribute: CON 55, STR 55 Counter: WIL Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 Melee Smash The character puts extra force into a known vital area to increase effectiveness. This is a called move, meaning that a character must specify that they are using it. Each point adds +5% to hit and +5 to damage, with a cumulative 5% chance for a follow up strike. However, when this move is used, the character will lose 3 points in constitution for 3 rounds (Cumulative). Min Attribute: AGI 55, STR 60 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 10 Berserker Whirlwind The warrior becomes the incarnation of fury and can whip around in a controlled fashion striking multiple targets (up to 3). Each point increases hit by 5% and damage by 5. Each successive target after the first will suffer -2 weapon damage from the roll due to decreasing force. Min Attribute: AGI 60, STR 65 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Requires 4 points in previous talent. 'Cast Time: '''instant '''MP': 15 Intimidate In combat, this will increase initiative rolls by 1 for each point spent. It can also be used to “get what you want” out of a contact. In this case, each point gives a +2 against the persons will roll. Min Attribute: CON 55, STR 65 Counter: Skill Vs. WIL Prerequisite Skill: None Charge The warrior can rush into a target and knock them back, as well as causing 1.5x weapon damage Each point gives a 5% bonus on the AGI check Min Attribute: AGI 65, STR 65 Counter: AGIL Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 10 Aggravate This causes an NPC to focus their attacks on the warrior for 1 round. Each point increases the number of targets aggravated by one and rounds focused by 1 Min Attribute: CON 60, STR 65 Counter: Opponents WIL Prerequisite Skill: None '' ''Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 Raise Defenses The warrior maximizes all of their armor and dodging to best effectiveness. This effect lasts 4 rounds. Each point provides a +5 to AR. Min Attribute: AGI 70, CON 65 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 10 Martial Artist The Warrior has mastered a set of martial arts, allowing them to perform kicks, punches and defensive moves. This gives them a +2 to damage and +5 to AR when fighting unarmed or with a staff or one-handed weapon. Each point adds 5 to the amount of bonus for To Hit and Damage Min Attribute AGI 70, STR 70 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: Boxing Concussion Resistance The warrior has a hard noggin! They are more resistant to stuns and knockbacks Each point provides an additional 5% to any WIL roll vs. stun or AGI roll vs. knockback. Min Attribute: CON 70, STR 70 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None Crippling strike The warrior can hamstring a victim, crippling them and reducing their to hit and movement speeds. Each point reduces movement by 4’/turn as well as giving a -5 to hit penalty. If the opponent is using a melee weapon, then suffer a -1 to their damage rolls as well. Min Attribute: STR 75 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: Blades Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 10 Rapid Healing The warrior can regenerate HP at a quicker than normal rate Each point provides a cumulative 3 HP/Round regeneration during combat, and a 7 HP/Round out of combat This lasts for 4 rounds. Each additional point increases healing by 2 Min Attribute: CON 75 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None MP: 15 Adrenaline Rush In combat, this will increase initiative rolls by 1 for each point spent. This also causes a surge of adrenaline during battle so the following bonuses apply during battle: Each point will increase damage by 5, to hit by 5 and Constitution by 5. These effects are not in force outside a pressure situation. Min Attribute: CON 75, STR 75 Counter: Opponents WIL Prerequisite Skill: None'' ''Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP: 15 Unbreakable The warrior is basically an armored tank. They will always be the first to be attacked by aggressors Each point provides a +5 to HP and AR and an extra +5 AR to any shields. Min Attribute: AGI 75, CON 80, STR 80 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Raise Defenses. Requires 4 points in previous talent. 'Cast Time: '''1 Round '''MP:' 10 Commander Automatic Weapons The warrior has been schooled in the use of automatic gunpowder firearms for a particular era. Each point adds 5% to hit. Those without automatic weapons training suffer a -15 to hit and -10 to damage Min Attribute: AGI 55 Counter: Missile combat Prerequisite Skill: Basic Guns Beam Weapons The warrior has been schooled in the use of various light and plasma energy firearms. Those without beam weapons training suffer a -15 to hit and -10 to damage Each point adds 5% to hit. Min Attribute: AGI 60 Counter: Missile combat Prerequisite Skill: Automatic Weapons Lightning Shot The Warrior has honed their reflexes and can strike twice in each round when using a ranged weapon. The second shot does -2 damage. Each point spent reduces the 2nd shot penalty by 5%. Min Attribute: AGI 65 Counter: NA Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 15 Gunslinger The character has been trained and proven proficient in firearms to the point that they are almost an extension of themselves. They can draw their weapons very quickly, adding a +1 to all initiative rolls. The gunslinger also gain the following accumulative AR Bonus 1 pt. -5 AR 2pt. -3 AR 3pt. -2 AR 4 pt. -1 AR Min Attribute: AGI 65, Will 50 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Requires 4 points in previous talent. Cure Minor Wounds The Warrior calls on the powers of the warrior spirit to cure a wound for 1-6 points. Each point gives a +2 to damage healed. Takes 1 round to cast Min Attribute: WILL 55 Counter: WIL Prerequisite Skill: Emergency Medicine Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 10 Detect Stealth The warrior can better detect stealth units. Each point gives a 5% bonus on the perception check Min Attribute: PER 55 Counter: PER Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 5 Non-Lethal Force The Warrior has been trained in restraint and the use of non-lethal weapons like pepper spray. This skill gives a +5 To Hit and STR bonus when trying to restrain or knock out an opponent, and a -5 to all damage when using this ability. To restrain, physically, the monk must use this skill, then roll a To Hit, then restrain roll with monks STR vs. targets STR. (with bonus). Use of non-lethal weapons provides individual bonuses. Each point increases the STR and To Hit bonus by 2.' Min Attribute' AGI 70, STR 65 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Military Tactics The Warrior understands the big picture of warfare and this provides a +1 initiative roll to all party members This is a single point talent Min Attribute INT 50, STR 70 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Riot Control The Warrior has experience in dealing with crowds and mob tactics. Each point gives the warrior a +2 initiative when dealing with groups of 5 or larger. Min Attribute CON 75, PER 50 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Criminology The warrior has had further education in Law enforcement and can better understand laws throughout time and space. Each point gives a 5% bonus on the PER checks Min Attribute: PER 60 Counter: PER Prerequisite Skill: '''Bomb Squad Bomb Squad The warrior can defuse explosives and lay new ones Each point gives a 15% chance to disable an explosive in a fairly quiet setting. All explosives set by the warrior will do 2d10 more damage. '''Min Attribute: AGI 75, CON 75 Counter: PER Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''MP: 10 for setting and disabling Powerblade Slash An ability in which you use your weapon to smash down on the enemy dealing weapon damage +3 per rank Min Attribute: STR 60 Counter: Opponent’s CON Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: Melee HP: 1 Dance of the Sword The Powerblade draws a magical rune in the air with their sword, causing them to also appear to “dance” similar to a waltz. Grants +5 damage per rank, -5 AR, +2 HP per level Min Attribute: STR 60, INT 55 Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: Melee HP: 1 Pierce of the Broken Rapier The Powerblade lunges forward and pieces the target with the tip of their broken sword. This causing +2 weapon damage per rank Min Attribute: STR 70, INT 55 Counter: Opponent’s CON Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: 10 feet HP: '''1 Ground Rupture The Powerblade stabs the ground and causes an area of effect of magical damage to explode around them. Weapon damage +0 per rank up Rank 1- 3 closest feet Rank 2- 3 closest enemies feet Rank 3- 4 closest enemies feet Rank 4- 5 closest enemies + 1 round stun feet '''Min Attribute: STR 70, 55 CON Counter: Opponent’s WIL Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 round '''Range: MP: 2 per rank Workout That’s a lot of work! Take +5 STR, +5 INT and your choice of +5 CON or LUCK! This is a one-point ability and a passive! Min Attribute: Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Pierce of the Broken Rapier, Dance of the Sword Cast Time: ''' '''Range: MP: Rune of Healing The Powerblade dances their sword in the shape of an ancient healing rune, giving +5 HP per rank to an ally. Min Attribute: INT 60 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: 10 feet HP: 5 Rune of Suffering The Powerblade dances their sword in the shape of an ancient suffering rune, causing the target to lose 3 per rank health per their turn for 2 turns. Min Attribute: INT 65 Counter: Resisted by WIL Prerequisite Skill: Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: 15 feet HP: 1 per rank Rune of Teleportation The Powerblade dances their sword in the shape of an ancient teleportation rune. Rank 1- 20ft, self Rank 2- 20ft, Ally with self Rank 3- 20ft any three targets and self Rank 4- 40 feet Min Attribute: INT 75 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 round '''Range: Melee HP: 2 Rapid Puncture The Powerblade quickly and inaccurately jabs heir sword forward. Roll AR, Roll 1d50 “X” for how many jabs made it, and roll Xd2 for damage. Min Attribute: STR 70 Counter: CON Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: Melee HP: 2 Swipe The Powerblade’s sword becomes an Empowered Weapon and they swipe in front of them 180 degrees and outwards of up to 15 feet, dealing 1d10+3 per rank Min Attribute: STR 75 Counter: CON Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 round '''Range: Melee HP: 2 Spectral Scythe Every basic attack becomes a 180° arc that only affects enemies for 2 turns. -15 AR per rank , 1d15 for damage. No other abilities can be used during Spectral Scythe. Min Attribute: STR 80, INT 60 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''Instant '''Range: Melee HP: 5 HP a swing Ultimate Warrior Abilities Rallying Cry The warrior invigorates their party to increase STR by 5, CON by 5 and AGI by 5 for 2 rounds. Each point provides 1 round of duration of effect. Min Attribute: CHA 50, STR 75, CON 75 Counter: Prerequisite Skill: '''Charge '''Cast Time: '''instant '''MP: 10 Aspect of the Hero The Warrior adds 5 to every party members damage, and 1 to every party member’s initiative for 5 rounds. This is a single point talent Min Attribute AGI 70, STR 75 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 Rounds '''MP: 15 Force Field The Warrior gains a force field that extends 6” around their body. This has an AR of 95. An Attacker must roll to get though the force field before again rolling to hit the Warrior. This ability lasts 3 rounds This is a single point talent Min Attribute AGI 75, CON 70 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''1 Rounds '''MP: 15 Second Wind The Warrior temporarily adds 10 to their max HP for 2 rounds. Each point adds 1 round to the duration Min Attribute CON 75 Counter: N/A Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''Instant '''MP: 15 Apocalypse The Warriors deity grants them a boon, harnessing all the Warriors rage and abilities and releasing a burst of flame from their bodies that goes outward in a 10’ area from all sides of their body. All those caught in the blaze are subject to 3d20 blast damage and +5 HP burn for 2 rounds. This ability uses the HP mechanic instead of MP. Min Attribute: STR 85, CON 80 Counter: To Hit Prerequisite Skill: None HP: 30